The End Of A Date
by The Drifter Wonderer 2.0
Summary: The original post to this story is here. damien-kova./post/176162624696/the-end-of-a-date Makoto finishes a date with someone she barely knows, all with the intention of quelling this heat that breeding season is giving her.


Walking out of the local diner with a stranger in her hand, a certain demi-human didn't know how to keep her emotions in check as she turned around and planted a deep and passionate kiss on the man's lips, smiling as she could hear a soft sound of surprise and joy coming from him. There was no hesitation before she wrapped her arms around the man's neck, pulling back just enough to break the kiss and look into his eyes, lust and desire swirling within her own. "That was a fantastic date, but we're nowhere near done.~"

Licking her lips, Makoto turned around and dragged the man who took her on a date into the dark alley beside the building, just far enough away from the main road to not be noticed, but close enough to not be cloaked in darkness as she pushed the man against the wall. In the squirrel-girl's mind, everything she was about to do was to quench the heat that she was going through due to breeding season. The amber-eyed girl didn't even know the man's name, ignoring every word he had said during their date and just eating and gazing at him to make sure he was cute enough to knock her up while she felt the need for it. Luckily for him, he was cute enough to meet her standards, that becoming clear enough as she pulled his pants down to his ankles and immediately wrapped her lips around the man's semi-hard cock.

In the back of her mind, Makoto could hear Tsubaki lecturing her about not doing something like this with strangers just because she was going through a difficult time. But none of that mattered to the brown-haired girl as she swirled her tongue around the man's delicious cock, a loud moan rumbling from her throat as she pressed her hands on his thighs to both keep him in place and steady herself. This wasn't about finding a mate for life, or finding someone she enjoyed enough to make her happy. As the man's cock grew harder in her mouth, straining against her tongue and starting to grind against the back of her throat, the squirrel-girl knew this was just about getting what she felt she deserved.

Pulling her head back from the man's now spit-coated cock, the girl smirked and looked up at his face, seeing concern and worry on his features and bringing a frown to her own for just a moment. "Don't worry! I just want you to fuck me and give me every drop of cum you have!~" Wrapping her hand around the man's shaft, the amber-eyed girl dropped below his shaft and dragged her tongue along his balls, not caring about their size or just how much cum the man had in them, just worried about how potent he was and if he could give her what she wanted. Though, it was certainly a bonus in her mind that the man was naturally gifted and seemed to calm down after she admitted what she wanted, the feeling of his hands on the back of her head and yanking her closer to his crotch being enough reason for Makoto to smile and stroke his cock even faster.

"I bet you never thought you'd be able to have your dick sucked by a random cutie on the street, did you? Well today's your lucky day!~" There was far too much joy in Makoto's tone as she wrapped her lips around the head of the man's cock once again, this time sinking lower toward the ground just a little bit and pushing forward. A loud groan left the stranger as she pushed her way up his cock, her tongue sticking out and dragging along the underside as she moved. If she tried hard enough, she was bound to reach his nuts, and that made all the more difference to the brown-haired girl. There was no hesitation or shame as she pushed forward and gagged along the way, her throat sputtering and collapsing around the man's dick as she finally made it to his balls, her tongue still out and just barely managing to play with them while she was there.

However, the moment she felt his cock starting to throb against her tongue, the squirrel pulled back off his shaft with a satisfying pop, licking her lips. "You're not allowed to cum just yet… I want to make sure every single drop gets into my womb, understand?~" Closing her eyes and flicking her tongue along the tip, Makoto smiled and even gasped as she could taste a bit of the man's precum. Without saying another word, the amber-eyed girl rose to her feet and turned away from him, pinning herself against the wall across from him, swinging her hips back and forth like a pendulum to draw his eyes to her supple ass. "Well, there's no need to wait…." The brown-haired girl smiled as she brought a hand back and pulled her skirt up over her soft skin, biting her lip for a moment when she showed she wasn't wearing any underwear, prepared to fuck whoever the hell she chose. "Come fuck me already!~"

Of course, a loud and muffled moan of pleasure left the brunette as she felt the thick shaft she was just sucking on sink into her wet cunt, pressing her cheek against the brick wall the moment he slipped his hand under her top and grabbed at her bare chest. It felt utterly perfect to have her pussy stuffed full of a cock right now, every bit of her lust and craving of being knocked up right away the corner of being satisfied, especially once the man she had just finished having a date with start pumping his cock in and out of her. "That's the way…" Gritting her teeth through the pleasure, a sharp gasp left Makoto as his free hand smacked down against her rear end. "Hnng. Harder!~"

Just as requested, a harder smack befell her plump ass cheek, the man kneading and squeezing her soft chest while he picked up the pace of his hips. It felt incredible to the squirrel-girl to be going through something like this, a blissful smile coming to her lips as her body just took every ounce of bliss and pleasure she could from him. His name didn't matter to her, his cocksize didn't matter to her, not even the way he treated her during their date mattered. All that mattered right now was the fact that she could feel his cock throbbing against her inner walls, threatening to blow and dump every drop of his spunk into her.

However, on a whim, Makoto pushed herself off the wall and purposefully knocked both her and the man she was currently fucking onto the ground. "I want to be on top." That was all the explanation she gave as she grabbed the man's shoulders and pinned him to the ground, happily showing off her monstrous strength while starting to bounce in his lap. Every time she raised her hips, the brunette could feel a void in her snatch from being empty of cock, as if her body was demanding to be filled yet again. Of course, she wasn't about to deny herself the thing she was after the entire time she was with this man, a bright smile coming to her face as she brought her hands to her breasts. The squirrel didn't hesitate to pick up the pace or intensity of her bouncing, the sound of her ass slamming down into his lap growing louder and even starting to echoing through the alley that the two were in.

Throwing her head back, the amber-eyed girl could feel an orgasm finally starting to build as she had a quick and proper pace set for herself. Unfortunately, before she could fuck herself long enough to get that release that was right around the corner, a familiar tuff of blue hair came into her view. She didn't bother stopping, though, her pleasure far too important to get stopped now. "H-Hey, M-Mai…"

"There you are, Makoto! I thought we told you not to try and do something like-" Mai froze as she watched the man buck his hips upward into her friend, hearing him grunt and then seeing a blissful expression fill Makoto's face.

A delighted and happy sigh left Makoto's lips at the feeling of rope after rope of cum flooding her cunt and painting her inner walls white, almost every drop that could make it being dumped into her womb and causing her to go a bit limp in front of her friend. Even if she didn't get the orgasm she could feel building, the squirrel got exactly what she wanted, a creampie that gave her a proper chance of being bred by someone she didn't know or care about. Sticking her tongue out at her friend, the amber-eyed girl slowly turned to face Mai, a blush on her cheeks but a smile on her lips. "He's cute, though, Mai! It feels so good too!~"

Even with her blue-haired friend right in front of her, the brown-haired girl put her hands to the ground and started to slowly gyrate her hips back and forth in the man's lap. "He's still hard, you know. I think I can get another load out of him.~"

Mai quickly reached for her friend's hair to try and yank her off of the man's lap, not wanting to see any more of this or let Makoto risk her life just to have a bit of fun. "And what if he doesn't want-" Unfortunately, her hand was quickly slapped away by the squirrel just as the sound of her ass being smacked echoed through the alley the trio was in.

"I think he does, Mai.~" Once again playfully sticking her tongue out at her friend, the brown-haired girl slowly picked up her hips, giving her blue-haired companion a good view of the cock that had just filled her cunt. "And I'm not going to stop until he's given me everything he can. I don't think I'll get lucky enough to find a cock like this or even a man so willing to fuck a stranger."

"Stranger? Isn't this the man you told us you were going on a date with? Didn't you tell us his name before you left?"

The brunette stopped her bouncing and turned back as far as she could to look at the man she had just been creampied by. "Did I…? Well, I don't remember it, anyway. All I know is he's cute and his cock feels nice and his cum is perfect!" A soft giggle left the shameless demi-human's lips as she turned her body back to face her friend and started bouncing once again, happily taking a cock in front of one of her best friends and not caring at all. It felt far too good to care, and she still had her own orgasm to race toward, after all. "Can you at least let me cum before we leave?! He didn't let me cum with him, Mai!"

Mai knew there was no arguing with Makoto when he was like this, knowing she wasn't going to hear the end of it later if she forced the demi-human to stop. "Fine. Just make it quick."

"You're the best!~" Immediately going back to the pace she had set before Mai showed up, Makoto's moans began echoing through the alley, shameless and proud as she chased an orgasm that she didn't exactly need but just wanted to feel even better. Luckily, with the creampie and the slow build up after her blue-haired friend arrived, the amber-eyed girl reached it when the stranger slapped her ass yet again. Throwing her head back, Makoto screamed out in bliss as her inner walls clamped down on the man's cock, unfortunately doomed to not enjoy it as Mai yanked her out the alley with a grumble.


End file.
